afterschool
by Maiya Lastro
Summary: Daniel and crystal , a long term couple in love decide that there gunna have a day together after school.


After school

Crystal and Daniel have been dating for about 6 and a half months. They both know they are in love and no one denies that there not.

Daniel: I wanna make tonight really special

Crystal: what do you mean?

Daniel: just come over today after school and you'll see what I mean

Crystal said yes withought hesitation but felt her cheeks blush.

Later on it was lunch and crystal and Daniel sat next to each other like usual.

Crystal: hey

Daniel: hey

Crystal: so I'm able to come over my mom said its ok

Daniel: great this will be fun

Daniel said as he grabbed his girlfriends hand.

Crystal always felt so safe when he did that.

Later on it was the end of the day and Crystal got on the bus with Daniel and sat next to him. People glanced at them knowing what usually happens when a girlfriend usually goes to a boyfriends house. It leads to sex, but crystal wasn't so sure.

Daniel: is anything wrong babe you looked kind of worried.

Crystal: oh, its nothing don't worry

Daniel: don't lie , tell me ,its ok

Crystal: its just that I'm kind of worried what people think

Daniel: don't worry about them who cares

Crystal: that's true …

Shortly after the bus came to a stop and Daniel stood up

Daniel: heres my stop , lets go

Then they both got off the bus and walked to his house hand and hand rambling on about little stories and jokes then they arrived at Daniels house.

Daniel: great my grandmas not home lets go

Crystal and Daniel entered the house and went into his room and crystal set down her bag and sat on his bed, it wasn't her first time going so she wasn't to unfamiliar.

Daniel: so what do you wanna do babe?

Crystal: I don't know its your house , you invited me.

Daniel : true … how about we do this

Daniel standing above crystal pushed her down gently on the bed and smiled at her, crystal was focused on Daniels soft and smooth lips that she's kissed many times before , withought hesitation she rose up and kissed Daniels soft lips, she could feel the warmth of his body against hers and liked the feeling and she didn't stop kissing him , her tounge was inside of his mouth as she ran her hand down the side of his body, Daniel stopped kissing her and moved down to her neck where she continued to kiss her there , crystal giggled and the ticklish feeling and began to feel aroused by Daniel.

Daniel : wow your so amazing

Crystal: you are more then me

Daniel : I don't think so

He said as he resumed to kiss her as he started to slip his hand down crystals pants. Crystal got really nervous and slapped his hand

Daniel: hey what was that for silly

Crystal: I'm sorry I just got nervous

Daniel: don't be babe

Daniel said as he pulled down her pants and her cheeks became a bright red with nervousness. Just then Daniel pulled a little square packet out of his pocket and soon after crystal realized what it was and what it meant.

Crystal: A CONDOM?

Daniel: yep… can I use it

Crystal thought nervously and looked around the room anxiously but finally came to a rest and decided she's ready

Crystal: yes , I'm ready

Daniel: ok , ill be easy

Crystal shut her eyes waiting then she started to feel it , it was already inside her and was going deeper and she let out a little yelp

Daniel: I'm sorry , did I hurt you ?

Crystal: no its fine , I'm just nervous

It was all the way inside now , and he began to pull out then back in again as she started to forget the pain and began feeling pleasure . She closed her eyes and just let all of the emotion get to her , she forgot about everything and only focused on Daniel. Her head was racing with emotion and lust as she let out a small moan. Daniel giggles because of how attractive he found it but then he realized the situation and began to feel the pleasure as well , he breathed in a big breath of air and began to feel the heat of her body against his and the feeling of being inside her. Crystal began to moan more and more and Daniel began to pick up his pace to a faster speed , just then she felt her body tence and her heart beat lower and her mind clearing she realized what was happening and liked it , she was having an orgasm , only remembering about Daniel and bam a flash of pleasure occurred and it stopped for both of them , she just had sex and she couldn't believe it . She kissed him after for a while realizing shes with the one she loves and she wants to be with him forever . She knew he completed her and it was a fact and she didn't hide her emotions anymore , she rolled on top of him running her hands down his body continuing to kiss him so passionately and sexy and bit his lips softly and sexily and giggled , she whispered she loved him as she wrapped her arm around him and fell asleep.


End file.
